Losing Trust
by Miami Scene
Summary: Liz supports Ned during the events of This Joint's Haunted. Rated T for safety


**I've finally gotten around to writing another Ghost Whisperer one shot :) This one shot is dedicated to **deangirl515** who has been encouraging me to write more one shots :)**

**I will try to write more, but I'm in my hopefully last semester of high school so I may not get another one up real soon. **

**I only own Liz and the two teenagers. **

**Read & Review! :D**

**LOSING TRUST**

"Are these too middle aged?" Delia asked holding up two blue and black china plates for Melinda to see.

"No they're fine. Quit worrying." Melinda scolded.

Liz grinned at her sister as she walked past them with a box, Delia was born worrier.

"You know I could have done that." Ned said as Liz set the box at his feet.

"Just because I twisted my ankle in gym class does not mean I'm a cripple." Liz replied, setting her hands on her hips.

Ned raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you look at me like that Ned Banks!" Liz scoffed smacking his arm, before crouching to root around in the box.

Ned laughed, before butting into Delia and Melnda's conversation "Here's a thought. Why don't you just cancel. Or go out. You know, without me."

"Its ONE dinner party!" Delia grumbled "Besides you and Eli are going to have a ball mocking me."

"You got told." Liz grinned.

Ned ignored Liz "Ya Friday night with mom and her high school theatre geek friends. Good times."

Liz laughed shaking her head.

"I wish you would reconsider." Delia whined to Melinda.

"Sorry plans." Melinda grinned.

"Tearing your hair out while Sam goes to visit his fiancee in Rawley does not constitute plans."

"See told you!." Liz said standing up.

"Shush you." Melinda stated.

"You got told." Ned quipped, earning a light elbow to the gut.

"Actually I'm going with him." Melinda told Delia.

"Since when!" Lix exclaimed.

Melinda pointed at Ned, who wore a shocked expression "You saw him remember his paramedic skills. You both did! I mean his memories coming back. So now he just needs a crash course in Jim Clancy."

"A crash course?" Delia repeated.

"Look when I was opening the shop." Melinda paused and sighed "Jim and I use to love taking road trips. We'd hit all the estate sales, antique shops, listen to music, play games, stop by our favourite restaurants."

"So you think by recreating that it might jog something?" Delia guessed.

"Look Sam thinks he should know Nicole, so he'll want to believe whatever he says. Which will only confuse him more."

"You could just tell him the truth?" Ned suggested.

Melinda shook her head "I tired that once, and he looked at me like I was crazy. I just have to get him to remember Jim ya know. But. Gently. So he doesn't get scared away. OH the heating guys are coming first thing tomorrow, could swing by the house and let them in."

Delia nodded "Sure what time?"

"7 am."

"Why can't I?" Liz asked.

"Early soccer practice. That starts at 7 am." Melinda reminded her sister.

"Ah."

"Maybe I'll just cancel." Melinda sighed.

"Nope!" Ned piped up "I'll do it."

"Well that's nice. Thanks." Melinda smiled.

Liz glanced at Ned who wore a proud smirk.

"Oh I get it!" Delia said "You're thinking you should spend the night, house sit, and babysit-"

"Hey!"

"-and be there in the morning for the heating guys."

"Ya." Ned confirmed "And I have and English Lit paper due on Monday. So I could use the peace and quiet."

"HA!" Liz snorted, pulling on her jacket.

"It would help me out." Melinda reasoned.

"Fine. Fine. Abandon your own mother!"

Liz laughed, grabbing her back pack and following Ned out of the store.

"So Mel's seriously going to let us sleep in the same house with no supervision." Ned said as they headed to his house.

Liz laughed "I think she trusts that you won't try to jump my bones."

Ned grinned "I was actually more worried about me."

"OH!" Liz gasped smacking the back of Ned's head "I'm going to kill you!"

Ned took off at a dead run "You have to catch me first!" he shouted.

"You are so on!"

**N/L N/L N/L N/L N/L N/L N/L N/L**

"Well we really should get going." Ned said several hours later, leading Liz into the kitchen.

"Traitors." Eli muttered.

"Hey don't look at me!" Liz defended.

Everyone glanced at the door as it rang repeatedly.

"I'll get it." Eli told Delia before going to answer the door.

Liz watched curiously over Ned's shoulder, not being about to hear the conversation.

Suddenly a brunette women squealed "Dellie!" bursting into the house "Look at you!"

Ned glanced back at Liz "See why I didn't want to stay." He whispered, grinning slightly, before moving forward.

"Oh ya." Liz murmured, following Ned.

It didn't take long for the blonde women to notice Ned and Liz.

"And who is this?"

"This is my son Ned, and his friend Elizabeth." Delia introduced "They are actually leaving."

Delia snatched Ned's arm, dragging him to her "But Ned wanted to stay and meet you guys."

The brunette grabbed Ned's hand "I wish you could met my daughter Carly. You'd like her."

"Maybe next time." Ned said smiling uncomfortably.

The blonde spoke up "It's official. We are now our parents age when we where in high school. This call's for alcohol!"

"Well it was nice meeting you. Have fun." Ned said before pushing Liz towards the door.

The two teens, practically bolted out of the house and down the walkway to Ned's car.

"That was close." Ned sighed opening the driver's side door.

"Tell me about it." Liz said sliding into the passenger seat.

**N/L N/L N/L N/L N/L N/L N/L N/L**

"Safe and sound." Liz breathed walking into Melinda's house.

"Finally." Ned chuckled dumping his bag by the couch.

Liz stepped on the first step leading upstairs "I'm going to go get rid of my stuff and shower. You know where everything is, and I'll bring some blankets and a pillow down for you, when I'm done."

"Thanks." Ned smiled, blushing slightly.

"No problem." Liz said before racing upstairs to the safety of her room.

Liz put her bag on her bed before rooting around in her dresser for some comfy clothes, once she had them she kicked off her converse and went into her bathroom to shower.

**N/L N/L N/L N/L N/L N/L N/L N/L**

Liz came out of her bedroom half an hour later, dressed in comfy yoga pants, and a two sizes too big t-shirt. As she walked down the stairs she heard Ned on the phone, three quarters of they way down the stairs she and Ned heard a loud bang from outside.

"What the hell was that!" Liz said darting down stairs.

"I don't know." Ned said "Logan I'll call you back."

Ned stood and walked around the couch towards Liz "Whoever is here, Melinda isn't home. And since I can't see or hear you maybe you should-"

Suddenly Liz gasped "There's someone out there!"

"I saw it too." Ned said, confirming it was a real, live person

Ned darted forward and yanked open the door.

"Logan?" Ned asked.

"I gotta call you back." Logan mocked.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Well since you couldn't come to the party we brought the party to you."

**N/L N/L N/L N/L N/L N/L N/L N/L**

"Oh come on!" Liz shouted finding two people she didn't know making out on her bed "Get the hell out of my room!"

"Buzz off!" The guy exclaimed.

"GET OUT!"

The blonde girl scowled, pushing the guy off her "Come on Allen, let's get outta this dump."

"Thank you!" Liz said watching them leave "Ass hats." She muttered under her breath.

Liz began stripping her bed, dumping the sheets, duvet and pillows into her laundry basket.

"Ew!" Liz wrinkled her nose when she found a half open condom under the edge of her bed.

Immediately dumping it in her trash can before she went into the hall and grabbed clean sheets for her bed. Five minutes later she had a clean bed, so she left her room, locking the door behind her and went down stairs.

She found Ned in the kitchen talking to Logan.

"Okay this wasn't cool when it started and its not cool now." Liz snapped at Logan "I just found two total strangers making out on my bed, and a half opened condom under my bed."

Logan laughed "That's what happens."

"Who are all these people anyway?" Ned asked.

"Your part must have gone viral." Logan said walking into the living room.

"This isn't my party!" Ned snapped lightly.

"Oh? Then whose it?"

"Crap!" Liz exclaimed seeing Delia over Ned's shoulder.

"Mom!"

Delia stalked over to the sterio shutting it off before yelling "Okay parties over! You can all start cleaning up. And NO ONE is leaving without a designated driver!"

"Mom listen-"

"No you listen to me!" Delia snapped angrily "You want to make some excuses. You can save your breath! Now get to work. Your coming home with me."

"But this isn't-"

"NOW!" Delia shouted.

Ned peered at Liz, as he walked passed her and into the kitchen to clean up.

"Liz you're coming with us too."

"But-"

"Don't fight with me." Delia warned.

Liz immediately shut her mouth before going into the kitchen to help Ned. She stood beside him at the island, and reached over squeezing his hand slightly.

**N/L N/L N/L N/L N/L N/L N/L N/L**

Liz leaned on the island listening to Delia yell at Ned, it wasn't fair, he didn't start the party Logan did. She frowned slightly swearing she heard a third voice, a few minutes later Delia came out of Ned's room in a huff, before going into her own room. Liz peered down the hall before tip toeing into Ned's room.

"Ned?" Liz whispered.

"Hey."

"You okay?" Liz asked leaning on the door jam.

"Would you be?"

Liz glanced at her feet "No. I guess not."

"I just wish she would believe me." Ned groaned quietly, sitting on his bed.

"I don't know why she doesn't." Liz replied sitting beside Ned "You've never given her a reason not to trust you."

"Just something else to ask." Ned sighed.

**N/L N/L N/L N/L N/L N/L N/L N/L**

Liz had just sat down to do her homework when her cell phone rang.

"Hello."

"_SHE THINKS I'M DOING DRUGS!" Ned shouted over the phone._

"Whoa whoa Ned. Calm down. What's going on?" Liz said, instantly worried.

_Ned took a deep breath "Mom found a joint in my room and she thinks its mine! But it's not!"_

"Calm down." Liz said quietly, trying to keep Ned from getting worked up again "Did you tell her it wasn't yours?"

"_OF COURSE!"_

"Ned! I'm trying to help!" Liz defended "Do you know whose it is?"

"_No. I don't. But it is not mine!"_

"We already clarified it wasn't yours Ned, and for the record. I believe you."

"I'm glad someone does." Ned sighed "I got to go."

"Ned wait. Ned!" Liz sighed and tossed her phone onto her bed.

**N/L N/L N/L N/L N/L N/L N/L N/L**

Sunday morning Liz walked across Town Square towards the gazebo where Ned was meeting her. It didn't take long to spot him sitting on a bench in the gazebo.

"Hey." Liz said, unsure whether to be cheerful or not.

"Hey." Ned smiled.

Liz flopped down beside Ned grinning"So whats so important you couldn't tell me over the phone?"

"Well. Turns out mom believes me."

"Halleluiah!"

Ned laughed "Mom's friend left the joint in my room."

"They going to apologize?"

"She already did to mom."

"She needs to apologize to you too Ned. After all you got blamed for it."

Ned shurgged "I'm just glad this weekend is almost over."

"Don't want a repeat?" Liz asked cheekily.

Ned laughed again "No. Defiantly not!"

**I wanted to make a good long one shot. In time I will be working on another multi-chapter fic, but as I mentioned school is going to become a lot more demanding, and I have three other multi-chapter fics I need to work on/finish. Hope you enjoyed the one shot :)**

**Review! :D**


End file.
